


Coiling

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Autofellatio, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: We all know Link is flexible - Rhett thinks maybe he's even more flexible than he admits.Prompt: Coiling





	Coiling

"I'm just saying, you're really flexible. I think you could do it," Rhett said, sitting cross legged on his bed as he pulled the cloche off his room service dinner.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Link said, shovelling a fork-full of potato into his mouth.

Rhett narrowed his eyes. He'd known Link long enough to know when he was hiding something. "You've tried it," he said with a smirk.

"No I haven't," Link said calmly, the slight flush in his cheeks giving him away.

"You have!" Rhett said triumphantly, almost knocking over his room service tray in excitement.

Link barely reacted. He just continued to sit on the floor, eating his meal and avoided making eye contact with Rhett. But Rhett wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"I think you can do it," Rhett said teasingly. "If you show me, I'll give you $1000."

Link finally looked at him and rolled his eyes but still didn't speak.

"If you show me, I'll get you the best blow job you've ever had."

"Oh please," Link laughed, "if I could do it, I could have the best blow job any time I wanted."

Rhett raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "Okay, okay, getting cocky." He thought for a moment. "Okay then, if you show me, I'll give you the best blow job you've ever had."

Link froze, a forkful of corn poised in front of his mouth. "You can't be serious..." he said quietly.

"Deadly," Rhett grinned. They'd teetered right on the edge plenty of times before - kissing to get a rise out of their friends, playing gay chicken, touching on GMM... but this would be private and deliberate. They couldn't just laugh it off.

Link seemed to consider it. He took so long to answer, Rhett was starting to worry he'd gone too far. "Ok fine," Link said eventually. "But I don't want a blow job, I want a kiss."

Rhett hesitated. Somehow that felt even more intimate than a blow job. "A kiss?"

"Yeah, a real one," Link said. "One just for us."

Rhett suddenly felt guilty for even suggesting any form of intimacy as a game piece. If he'd known all Link wanted was a kiss he'd have done it years ago - Rhett sure as hell wanted to kiss him. He lifted the room service tray off his lap and set it on the bed before getting to his feet. Link watched curiously as Rhett crossed the room to where he was sitting, moved the tray off Link's lap and pulled him to his feet.

Without speaking, Rhett snaked a hand around Link's waist, placed the other on his jaw and smiled down at him.

"What are you doing?" Link whispered.

"Giving you a free sample," Rhett said, and dipped his head to kiss him. Both men closed their eyes and enjoyed the privacy of the moment. They weren't performing for anyone, just kissing because they wanted to. Link seemed to melt into Rhett's arms.

Before they got too carried away, Rhett pulled away. "You just had to ask," he said with a small smile, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Now... get on with it."

A wicked look flashed across Link's face. He took a few steps back and slipped his shoes off, using the wall for balance. "I guess I should take my pants off first," he grinned.

Rhett looked away awkwardly as Link hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, in one swift movement. He laid down on his back with his legs up the wall and started shuffling his butt right into the corner where wall met floor.

"You watching this?" Link said towards the ceiling.

"Uh huh," Rhett said, confused but curious.

Link kept moving his ass up the wall until he was almost doing a headstand, and dropped his legs over his head. Suddenly Rhett realized what he was doing. Soon his knees were right on the floor and it was clear he was going to succeed.

Link's cock was right in front of his face. He flashed Rhett an upside down grin before pulling the tip into his mouth with his tongue.

Rhett couldn't look away from the spectacle in front of him. Link was more exposed than Rhett had ever seen him - he could see everything. The image of Link sucking his own dick was unbelievable. Somehow Rhett hadn't expected to see quite so much of him.

Link had to bend his neck awkwardly to get much in his mouth, but he was fucking doing it. Rhett could feel his own cock straining against his skinny jeans and he shifted his weight on the bed.

"It's okay if you want to touch yourself," Link said, catching Rhett's eye.

Rhett didn't have to be told twice. The most filthy thing he'd ever seen was happening right in front of his eyes and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible. He spread his knees, quickly opened his fly and pulled out his dick. He spat in his hand and started pumping as fast as he could.

Link held Rhett's gaze as he took his cock back into his mouth and started sucking. He was moaning slightly, as much from the exertion as pleasure, but the noises he was making were irresistible.

"Fuck Link, this is unbelievable," Rhett said, stroking his cock furiously. "You're gonna make me come."

Link's head bumped against the floor as he pulled off. "Don't hold back, I can't do this for long," he said, before continuing to suck.

When Link reached his hand up and started playing with his balls, Rhett almost lost it. He pulled off once more and opened his mouth below the head of his cock. With a few more tugs, Link was coming, spurting huge drops of come right into his own mouth. He made eye contact with Rhett and gave him a smirk.

Rhett had already been more aroused than ever, but the image of Link eating his own jizz had him losing his mind. Come shot out of him, arching through the air and landing on the floor near Link's head. "Holy shit," he muttered, and planted a hand on the bed beside him for balance.

Link was already rolling onto his side to right himself and got to his feet, looking about as unsteady as Rhett felt. Without putting his pants back on he sat down beside Rhett on the edge of the bed.

"I knew you could do it," Rhett said in a gravelly voice. "That was really something..."

"I know," Link grinned. "So... I believe you owe me a kiss?"

Rhett glanced at Link's mouth. He was still practically licking come off his lips. "After you brush your teeth," he laughed. He suddenly remembered their forgotten room service dinners, ordered out of laziness not necessity. "I don't suppose you want to go get dinner? Somewhere we can sit at a table?"

"Like a date," Link grinned.

"Sure," Rhett shrugged, "but put your pants on."

As Link stood to retrieve his clothes, Rhett grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Before he could change his mind he pressed a kiss to Link's lips. He could feel Link smile before returning the kiss with slight salty lips.

Rhett got to his feet, pulling Link with him. "Another sample," he said. "Now go change into something pretty."


End file.
